Promessa
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: "Promete-me uma coisa?" – ela me pediu baixinho. "O que estiver ao meu alcance..." – respondi com um sorriso


_**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais são da J.K. Rowling._

**Promessa**

"Hmmm..." – comecei a murmurar pensando em algo, no mínimo engraçado, para dizer. Ela nem mesmo movimentou a cabeça em minha direção, continuava a olhar atentamente para todos os lados possíveis, ignorando completamente a minha presença. –"Errr..."

"Precisa de uma pastilha para garganta, Black?" – ela perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Não..." – falei com hesitação, com o tom de voz que ela estava usando não era possível saber qual era o humor. – "Eu só estava tentando começar um dialogo..."

"Com múrmuros?" – ela pareceu surpresa, mas eu sabia que a pergunta era irônica.

"Tão simpática..." – eu murmurei em tom de falsa magoa. Estava acostumado com o jeito seco dela. Não que ela tenha sido sempre assim, simplesmente estava sendo nesses últimos tempos. Eu acreditava que o motivo este comportamento era guerra.

De repente, vislumbrei um vulto na esquina seguinte e, antes que pensasse em fazer qualquer coisa, vi McKinnon correndo em direção do movimento. Comecei a xingar ela mentalmente, o engraçado que todos diziam que eu era o impulsivo. Peguei minha varinha e corri atrás dela para, pelo menos, dar cobertura. A próxima coisa que consegui ver foi uma luz quase me cegando enquanto um gatinho corria assustado pela rua. Parecia que ela tinha derrapado na neve ou algo do tipo, pois estava com um dos joelhos no chão molhado.

"McKinnon, você tentou azarar um... _Gato_?"- foi a única coisa que consegui falar segurando a todo custo o riso.

"Não me enche, Black! Pensei que era um bruxo." – ela respondeu se defendendo ao mesmo tempo em que tentava levantar.

"Vem... Eu te ajudo." – eu disse oferecendo a mão para ela.

McKinnon olhou para minha mão estendida sem fazer menção que iria aceitar a ajuda e se levantou sozinha. Mas ela acabou escorregando na neve, de novo, e antes que ela pudesse reagir, eu a segurei entre os meus braços. Ela me afastou com agressividade como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

"Qual é o seu problema?" – eu perguntei olhando com seriedade para ela enquanto ela arrumava o próprio casaco de uma forma que, me parecia, compulsiva. – "Como se fosse a primeira vez que eu te pego ou algo do tipo..."

"Acho que está mais para algo do tipo, então!" – ela respondeu ríspida andando apressada para longe de mim.

Bufei irritado. Estávamos em uma ronda para a Ordem e ela ficava agindo assim. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, fui atrás dela. Ela tinha atravessado a rua e agora estava quase que dependurava na cerca de proteção da avenida. Nós estávamos em uma rua que se localizava em um nível superior as outras ruas, então, de onde estávamos, era possível ter uma visão panorâmica daquela parte da cidade.

"O que você está pensa fazendo?" – eu perguntei me aproximando dela sem aviso qualquer.

"Tentando me manter a margem de tudo." – ela me respondeu com uma calma que chegava a ser irritante. – "Assim não preciso me envolver e, consequentemente, me machucar."

"Está tendo sucesso?" – eu tentei soar irritado, mas por alguma razão não conseguia.

"Não... Você está fazendo ser mais difícil." – ela continuou olhando para o horizonte. – "Aliás, tudo costuma ser muito mais fácil quando você está longe."

"Ah... Desculpe-me se te atrapalho tanto." – eu respondi sarcasticamente. – "É só que eu não acho saudável uma pessoa adulta correr toda vez que tem medo de algo."

"Quem disse eu fujo? Pior ainda... Como você pode dizer que eu tenho medo!" – ela falou com raiva, pela primeira vez olhando para mim.

"Eu posso dizer isso pelo simples fato de ser a verdade!" – eu falei com o cenho franzido encarando a expressão irritada dela – "Você está fugindo de mim!"

"Não se ache tanto, Black!" – ela me respondeu com desdém. – "Você acha que o mundo gira em torno de você, não é?"

"Não, não acho. Mas tenho a leve impressão que o seu mundo gira em torno de mim." – eu respondi sem conseguir evitar um tom arrogante. – "É com um planeta atraindo a Lua... Você está sempre em torno da minha orbita."

"O que te faz pensar que você é o planeta?" – ela perguntou mais irritada do que antes.

"É apenas uma suposição, Marlene..." – falei cansado – "Se você quer ser o planeta, pode ser então!"

"Não quero ser nada, Black!" – ela falou em tom de desafio que só me fez querer discutir mais.

"Você está fugindo do assunto." – falei displicentemente.

"Na verdade, foi você começou com essa conversa sobre astronomia." – ela parecia um pouco menos irritada, como se estivesse prestes a rir. –"E eu nem prestava atenção nas aulas de astronomia!"

"É normal ter medo, Marlene." – ao notar que ela estava menos arredia eu insisti no assunto.

"Deve ser... Para quem pode ter esse luxo." – ela me respondeu sem a agressividade de antes.

"E você acha que não tem esse direito?" – eu perguntei com uma ponta de amargura.

"E o que _você_ acha?" – ela me sorriu suavemente e como eu não respondi, ela continuou. – "Vamos sair daqui, Sirius... Ficamos tempo demais aqui."

* * *

><p>Era o começo de uma noite que eu costumava considerar de folga. Na verdade, folga não era bem o nome certo a se usar, mas era o mais próximo de uma folga que eu poderia ter. Até porque a qualquer momento poderia ser chamado para alguma emergência. Estava quase cochilando sentado na poltrona quando ouvi um estalo.<p>

Por um momento pensei em quantas pessoas poderiam aparatar na sala da minha casa, mas, com certeza, nem James nem Remus fariam isso sem avisar pelo espelho antes. Automaticamente comecei a listar as pessoas com quem não gostaria de encontrar no meio da sala de casa, enquanto buscava a minha varinha no bolso da calça, e, inevitavelmente, já estava pensando tínhamos sidos traídos, já que só alguém da Ordem poderia burlar os feitiços de segurança da casa.

"Black...?"

Pensei que estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação. Uma alucinação muito intensa, diga-se de passagem.

"O que você está fazendo na minha casa, McKinnon?" – perguntei um tom seco – "Sabe, eu poderia ter te machucado..."

"Você estava quase dormindo, Black!" – pelo som da voz dela, ela estava rindo.

"Mas poderia ter acordado assustado e te atacado." – completei a contragosto – "Aliás, já estava com a minha varinha." – disse para ela, mostrando a varinha entre os meus dedos.

"Não seja chato, Black..." – a voz murmurada dela estava mais próxima.

De repente senti o braço da poltrona cedendo sob o peso dela. As pontas dos longos cabelos dela batendo no meu braço e um cheiro floral me atingiu. Quando abri os olhos encontrei o rosto dela próximo ao meu, me observando.

"O que foi?" – perguntei sem entender o que ela estava fazendo aqui.

"Queria te ver." – ela respondeu com simplicidade.

"Nós vimos ontem, McKinnon... E você até tentou azarar um gatinho, lembra?" – eu respondi um pouco preocupado tentando fazer graça. Não conseguia ver a expressão do rosto dela por causa da falta de luz, mas sabia, pela voz dela, que algo não estava bem.

"Pensei que era um bruxo..." – ela murmurou sem graça – "E podia ser um animago."

"Não _era_ um animago." – falei com ares de quem sabia do que falava, até porque eu sabia mesmo.

"Hmm... Você é especialista em transfiguração?" – ela perguntou em tom de provocação.

"Você se surpreenderia se soubesse da quantidade de coisas em que sou especialista." – eu respondi com um sorriso arrogante, era impossível não soar presunçoso. Ela começou a gargalhar, para a minha surpresa.

"Eu sei de uma ou duas coisas sobre você, Sirius..."

Naquele momento fiquei em dúvida se ficava mais surpreso por ela estar me chamando pelo primeiro nome ou por ela ter decido do braço do sofá e se acomodado no meu colo, colocando os braços em torno do meu pescoço. Apesar de toda conotação sexual que aquele gesto poderia trazer, não era bem isso que predominava naquele momento. Sentia-me como um irmão mais velho consolando a irmãzinha mais nova que acordou assustada de um pesadelo terrível.

"Está tudo bem, Marlene? Bem mesmo?" – eu perguntei suavemente a abraçando.

"Não sei se alguma vez na vida eu estive bem." – ela sussurrou contra o meu pescoço.

"O que aconteceu?" – eu voltei a perguntar um pouco mais preocupado.

Marlene apertou mais os braços em torno do meu pescoço antes de responder a contragosto.

"Nós não podemos simplesmente ficar assim?" – a voz dela tremia.

"Podemos..." – eu respondi sem pensar –"Mas é que... Eu estou preocupado com você, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não... Ainda não." – ela respondeu se afastando um pouco e, agora com a proximidade, pôde ver as marcas de lágrimas.

"Marlene, não seja pessimista. Isso vai acabar bem, você vai ver!" – respondi com uma falsa animação que não convenceria nem a mim mesmo.

"Estamos em guerra, Sirius... E quando se escolhe uma posição, não há nada a fazer a não ser ir em frente independente das consequências." – ela falou em um tom mais sério. – "Todos nós estamos marcados para morrer... Uns dias atrás nós éramos o futuro da comunidade bruxa e agora... Só parte da resistência que está preste a morrer."

"Qualquer um em qualquer situação no mundo pode estar prestes a morrer." – eu disse um pouco irritado com aquela conversa.

Marlene me mirou com aqueles olhos enormes e brilhantes um pouco antes de piscar várias vezes. Era como se ela estivesse tentando assimilar as palavras que tinha acabado de falar.

"Vamos lá, Marlene..." – eu a chamei apertando de leve a cintura dela – "Um pouco de animação... É por isso que você estava tão seca comigo esses dias? Preocupação?"

"Pelos os nossos laços de família..." – ela começou a falar entrelaçando os meus dedos entre os dela sem chegar a me responder, eu tinha a impressão que ela tinha ensaiado aquela conversa e não aceitaria improvisos – "Deveríamos lutar ao lado de Voldemort... Pela limpeza étnica dos bruxos. E nós estamos indo contra os interesses de famílias puras... Das nossas famílias de sangue de puro."

"Aonde você quer chegar com isso?" – eu perguntei com receio daquela conversa.

"Estou seguindo o caminho que os outros não aprovam, mas mesmo sabendo disso... E, não me arrependo."

Levantei as sobrancelhas para ela como se, com este gesto, ela se explicasse ou continuasse a falar mais. Mas, a única coisa que obtive foi um sorrisinho discreto. Quando abri a boca para falar, ela se aproximou mais de mim e me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Acho que você deve estar mal mesmo... Está até me dando beijinhos!" – eu brinquei fazendo uma cara de preocupação.

Consegui ouvir a risada cristalina dela. Ela estava achando aquilo realmente engraçado.

"Você me faz sentir como se eu fosse a pior pessoa do mundo!" – ela respondeu ainda rindo.

"A pior pessoa do mundo, não, até porque você só é assim comigo." – respondi sem esconder uma pontinha de mágoa.

"Eu te conheço há tanto tempo, Sirius... Que chega a ser engraçado você falar isso." – ela falava tão baixo agora que se não fosse a proximidade de nós dois seria impossível ouvir as palavras dela.

"Qual é a graça?" – perguntei usando quase o mesmo volume de voz, me perguntando o porquê de estarmos sussurrando já que não havia mais ninguém ali para ouvir.

"É que, de certa forma, você é a pessoa que mais me conhece e ao mesmo tempo não sabe nada de mim." – ela respondeu voltando a apoiar a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Claro. Você é uma mulher, como eu poderia te entender?" – perguntei em provocação. Isto me rendeu um tapa no braço.

"Nossa... Está fortinho, hein!" – pela voz dela eu sabia que ela devia estar sorrindo.

"Marlene, eu sou bem mais do que fortinho, sabia?"

"Promete-me uma coisa?" – ela me pediu baixinho, mudando completamente o assunto ou talvez isto estivesse no roteiro ensaiado dela.

"O que estiver ao meu alcance..." – respondi com um sorriso.

"É sério, Sirius... Promete?" – ela insistiu com um pouco mais de urgência.

"Tudo bem!" – eu respondi levantando as mãos como quem se rende – "O que você quer de mim?"

"Sirius Black... Não fale com assim!" – ela falou com um sorriso no rosto e, por um momento, tive certeza que ela estava flertando comigo – "Isso pode dar margens para outras interpretações!"

"Estou aberto a outras experiências, oras!" – respondi sorrindo abertamente.

"Me promete que se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, você não vai me esquecer?" – ela perguntou séria. Conseguia sentir o corpo dela ficando tenso ao fazer a pergunta.

"Eu já te disse que não vai acontecer nada, Marlene... Vamos ficar velhinhos e rabugentos juntos!" – respondi com convicção, talvez, se eu fosse enfático o suficiente, ela passaria a acreditar no que eu falava.

"Sirius... Você disse que ia prometer!" – ela choramingou.

"Por que isso agora?" – eu perguntei franzindo o cenho.

"Porque eu acho que quando eu morrer, a única pessoa que talvez vá lamentar a minha ausência é você..." – ela respondeu com uma desenvoltura estranha para quem falava da própria morte – "Apenas quero ter certeza de que você vai se lembrar de mim mesmo."

"Somos amigos, Marlene... Sempre me lembro dos meus amigos." – respondi verdadeiramente.

* * *

><p>Aquela devia ser uma das manhãs mais chuvosas que eu presenciava em Londres. Mas, apesar disto, não me preocupava com a chuva que caia torrencialmente sobre meus ombros.<p>

_Todos eles estavam mortos._

Era absurdo que uma família inteira fosse dizimada assim, mas era a mais pura verdade. Eu, _pessoalmente_, tinha visto. Fui um dos primeiros a chegar à mansão dos McKinnon's e encontrar a marca negra no céu. Não me lembrava dos detalhes, era como se eu tivesse entrado em estado de choque, eu estava lá, fazendo o que deveria estar fazendo, mas sem me apegar aos detalhes.

Eu cheguei a vê-la morta, caída no chão de uma forma humanamente impossível. Marlene estava morta, tinha acontecido algo ruim como ela havia previsto naquela noite para mim. E eu não fiz nada para protegê-la... Na verdade, achei que era paranoia da parte dela e, o pior de tudo, não seria capaz de protegê-la mesmo se tivesse querido.

Lily estava muito abalada e chorava copiosamente sobre o ombro de James que segurava um guarda-chuva sobre as cabeças dos dois. Eu não saberia dizer, bem ao certo, se era pela morte de Marlene ou pela violência do ocorrido. Se Marlene estivesse aqui diria que era a segunda opção. James tentava consola-la, acho que a gravidez estava deixando-a muito sensível.

Sem eu perceber, Remus tinha parado do meu lado, olhando para os caixões que estava sendo colocado nas covas recém cavadas, o olhar dele era quase melancólico. Não consegui achar o Peter, não que isso importasse muito. Depois de algum tempo, Remus começou a ficar inquieto. Eu olhei para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas, perguntando em silêncio o que ele queria.

"Como você está, Padfoot?" – ele perguntou com cuidado, parecia que ele estava com medo da minha reação – "Eu sei que vocês eram próximos."

"Eu não sei..." – respondi olhando fixamente para o caixão que era dela – "Sinceramente, não sei como estou."

"Você ainda deve estar em choque." – Remus falou com se isso explicasse tudo.

"Não estou em choque." – falei com uma irritação mal contida – "Eu não estou nada. Estou sentindo... Nada."

Remus me olhou com preocupação e era irônico ele estar preocupado comigo quando era visível, pelas olheiras escuras e os cortes na pele, que quem precisava daquela preocupação era ele.

"Você está péssimo, Moony." – murmurei sem olhar para ele.

"Há anos você me fala isso, Sirius..." – ele hesitou, escolhendo bem as palavras – "Já entendi que minha aparência não é a das melhores nesses dias."

Remus esboçou um sorriso fraco e eu não consegui evitar sorrir junto com ele. Mas era um gesto automático, não exista alegria em nenhum dos dois sorrisos.

"Acho que a gente devia ir embora..." – eu falei depois de um tempo – "Não tem mais nada para fazer aqui e você precisa urgente de uma cama."

"Tudo bem..." – Remus respondeu com suavidade já se distanciando um pouco com as mãos nos bolsos da calça – "Se você quer usar isto para fugir do que está sentindo agora só posso te acompanhar."

"Eu não estou fugindo do que sinto, Moony." – falei andando junto com ele – "Queria me sentir culpado e realmente _sentir_ a morte dela, mas... Ela já sabia... Eu já sabia também... Nós todos sabemos que isso ia acontecer... Ela me disse que estávamos marcados para morrer e nós estamos mesmo. Eu acho que é por isso que não consigo sentir nada. Foi apenas um ciclo encerrando. Ela... Ela me pediu... Quer dizer, me fez prometer, que eu não a esqueceria. E eu não quero lembrar dela assim, naquele caixão ou morta no meio da sala da casa dela. Me sinto mal por não conseguir sentir nada, mas, mesmo assim, querer manter a memória dela. Não estou fugindo... Não tem como fugir de uma coisa que não existe."

Quando dei por mim, já tinha falado as palavras sem medir o peso delas. Remus parou um pouco a frente e me olhou, ainda com as mãos dentro dos bolsos. A chuva tinha cedido um pouco e apenas chuviscava agora, a luz da manhã parecia acinzentada em torno de Remus. Ele não me falou nada, apenas me avaliou com um olhar analítico. Não poderia culpa-lo, eu mesmo estava me acharia meio louco se a situação fosse outra.

"Vamos, Padfoot..." – ele disse por fim – "Acho que você precisa mais de descanso do que eu. Talvez, depois disto, você comece a se sentir melhor."


End file.
